luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Goom Goom
"You wanna see me strip?" '~ Goom Goom'' '''Goom Goom is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel, and one of Bowser's minions as a known member (or the head) of the Goomba army. After being locked under a toy chest for nine years, he and the other Goombas searched for Bowser to reunite with him and eventually give him a new ability: The Goomba Storm. Goom Goom is also known to strip every once in a while, with some mixed reactions. He doesn't take no for an answer and will do it anyways unless stopped by someone else. Appearance He appears similar to other Goombas, though he has a green charm on his behind and his face appears sharper and clearer than the other Goombas. Personality Goom Goom is one of the perverted members of the Goomba army, but still holds his loyalty to Bowser and the rest of his men. He loves to strip and doesn't take no for an answer. Regardless of his strange behavior, he's willing to help Bowser whenever possible. He talks in a rather raspy tone with a British accent. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 24: Snipe to Win (debut) *LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap *Super Plush Mario: The Bonkers Bagel Song *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *Super Plush Mario: Beware the Broodals! *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 34: Bowl me a Winner *A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special Quotes "Oh yes sir." "For Lord Bowser!" "I like 'em big, I like 'em round, I like them swell, I like 'em all sexy!" "No! You're not allowed to strip, only I'm allowed to strip! You made me drop my yellow pages! You dropped me!" "I'll audition if you want me to." "Oh yes sir, that I will sir. I'll participate in the hentai, only if... you see me strip." "Okay everyone, we must make sure Lord Bowser wins. If he doesn't win the challenge, he's going to give us the PP! And I don't mean the good kind of PP either. He's gonna punch us, and he's gonna punt us into the dirt if he doesn't win!" "No Kamek, you don't understand, it wasn't my fault! There was a spy! A spy bob-omb was in our group. He said, 'hey, I wanna see you strip.', and so I did, but then, he went and tattletaled on us!" Trivia *The fact of Goom Goom being locked in a chest for nine years is actually true! *His name is also spelled as Gum Gum. *Goom Goom is an admin of Bowser, like Trooper and Chief Hammer Bro. *People have compared him to Mr. Bollux from BigYoshiFan, but this is not the case of his inspiration, for part of Goom Goom's inspiration actually comes from Mr. Winkie from Wind in the Willows. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Minions Category:Idiots Category:Running Gags Category:Original Characters Category:Koopa Troop Admins Category:Perverts